Scroll 35: The Sparkle and The Shamisen
Sparkle and Shamisen is the thirty-fifth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It involves Shurikenger teaching the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger how to utilize the Ninjamisen in order for them to use the Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth. Synopsis The Hurricaneger and Gouraiger turn against Shurikenger's harsh training methods in learning how to use the Ninjamisen, forcing him to find a different approach in helping them learn it's means. Plot Ikkou holds the Ninjamisen with his Ikazuchimaru plugged into the hilt. Shurikenger puts a yellow baseball down on a rock, trying to teach them to use the Ninjamisen. Ikkou plucks the instrument and the ball rises. Shurikenger says that is not it and takes the Ninjamisen and makes the ball go around crazy, out of control. He tells them that If they can't get it moving like that, they won't be able to get the Revolver Mammoth moving. He gives the item to Red. The trio fails to move it, Shurikenger remarks they've got to go back to ninja school and re-learn how to play. He gets a message from Gozen from his Shurikenzubatto. He hands them the Ninjamisen with a demand they practice and races off. The reborn infant Manmaruba wraps himself in another cocoon. Tao Zanto is talking to himself, each mask speaks. Sargain has a new armor, Musasabisutaru. Satorakuta mocks him, Tao Zanto scolds him, so he runs off. Sargain opens his mask and leaps into the new model, which moves faster that the last one. In the city, he swoops down and drops amber crystals to people. They pick them up and are sucked isndie them. He summons them all inside his crystal and all the people are there trapped. The Hurricanger arrive from their Wingers. They recognize his Sargain suit voice. Musasabisutaru kicks their butts and when the Goraijer arrive, they use the Victory Gadget. He sends their blast down. When he stalks at them, Shurikenger ninja streaks the foe and forces him back, joins the others and tells them to use the Ninjamisen. A musician has caught sight of this and identifies it as a Shamisen. When Red uses it like a gun and fires on the foe, it has no effect and he is blasted back. Shurikenger scolds him. Ikkou takes the Ninjamisen, plugs his Ikazuchimaru in and sends out a wave that staggers the foe. Shurikenger is peeved at them and takes the Ninjamisen away. The five gather around him and are mad at him. The foe takes the advantage of their distraction and blasts them. They retreat. In the valley, Shurikenger continues teaching them. He shows them the true power of the Ninjamisen and they are so mad, they say they don't even know who he is, why should they listen to him. The Hurricanger leave in the huff, the Goraijer leave saying they understand how the trio feels. The musician sits on the ridge and takes out his Shamisen, saying he doesn't understand what's happening and they need to learn it. Mugensai why the ninjas hate Shurikenger. Oboro wonders where Shurikenger gets these cool things. She asks her father but he is gone, on the phone. The trio are by the ocean and they meet the musician, who is a world-famous Shamisen player Kazuma Namekawa. They want him to teach them. Forgetting the fee, they are dressed in traditional clothing. Ikkou and Isshu are watching and then join in with clothing and shamisens. The musician accepts their arrival without a qualm. The 5 play while their teacher tells them about the song of 5. Sargain attacks a mountainside and the five thank their teacher. They say he is a better teacher than Shurikenger. He gives them the Ninjamisen & tells them not to worry about it and to remember the soul of the shamisen. They leap down to face him, introducing themselves again. Yousuke pulls out the Ninjamisen. He puts his Hayatemaru in his playing is firm and uses the Red Sonic. Nanami takes it next, using Blue Sonic. Her blast is just as powerful to the already damaged Musasabisutaru. Next is Kouta with Yellow Sonic. The Ninjamisen passed on to Ikkou, he puts in his Ikazuchimaru with Kabuto Sonic, and then Isshu with Kuwaga Sonic. The five powers have done a lot of damage, but not enough and he strikes back. But then their teacher races between them with an English "Don't worry!" He will use the Final Strike. To their astonishment, he proves to be Shurikenger. And his powerful Shuriken Sonic destroys Musasabisutaru. Sargain is blasted from the cockpit, and all the captured people return from whence they were taken. On the hillside next to his instrument case, the musician awakes. Shurikenger apologizes to the group for not having shown more sensitivity to their feelings before. Sargain, however, is hanging from a tree branch and utterly ticked off. He calls to Wendinu before he loses his grip and falls. Musasabisutaru is giant, and Sargain gets into his regular suit to fight and operates it with a remote. Shurikenger quickly hands off the Ninjamisen to Yousuke, asking him to call out the Revolver Mammoth. It begins firing Karakuri balls to knock the flying Musasabisutaru from the sky.Theyform the Goraisempujin. They leave the Ninjamisen with Shurikenger, who uses it to enhance their power and at last Musasabisutaru is destroyed, to a highly furious Sargain's rage. But on the Centipede, Manmaruba comes out of his cocoon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 8.1% *This is the first episode in Super Sentai which begins several trends that remain in the franchise to this day: **This is the first episode with a "cold opening" (a scene prior to the opening credits) **This is the first episode where more footage of the next episode aside the preview itself plays over the sponsor spot, with an instrumental version of Hurricaneger Sanjou! used for it. *The footage from this episode was not used in "Ninja Storm". *Yuji Kishi played Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer in "Carranger". His former castmate Yoshihiro Masujima played Shurikenger in the previous episode. *Only episode where HurricaneYellow and the Gouraiger would use the Ninjamisen. After this episode only HurricaneRed and Shurikenger would use the Ninjamisen (along with HurricaneBlue in Scroll 46). DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita